The present invention relates to a system which, in order to be able to condition the air in a number of rooms, comprises a heating/cooling unit, distribution pipes and discharge units.
In some prior art building air conditioning systems, a centrally-located heating/cooling unit is employed to provide a large number of rooms with cool, conditioned air. Use of such prior art systems causes the conditioned air supplied to all of the rooms to be thermodynamically uniform, i.e. the air supplied to all of the rooms has the same temperature and humidity.
The situation inside a building of the rooms to be air-conditioned (i.e. north or south exposure) and the use for which each room is intended (number of persons present, whether or not heat-emitting devices are being operated inside the room, etc.) determine the optimal temperature and humidity levels for the conditioned air that is to be supplied to each individual room.